


Fresh Blood

by azurrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catgirls, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: This is far from the first pet Lena has bought at auction, but rarely have they turned out so well before.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Vampire Mistress/Catgirl Slave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



Lena can hear the clanking of chains even before she opens the door, a sound that makes her smile. It seems like her new pet hasn't quite given up yet — such a feisty one, still so full of fire and spirit. This time, it seems, she's getting her money's worth. This is far from the first pet Lena has bought at auction, but rarely have they turned out so well before.

She has high hopes for this one.

The clanking abruptly ceases when she turns the key in the lock, and Lena is well aware of the sharp gaze following her as she steps into the dungeon, closing the door behind her. She doesn't doubt that her new pet has no trouble at all perceiving her, despite the darkness surrounding them. Her pet's fangs are rather different from her own, but cats have never had trouble seeing in the dark. Lena can feel the girl's gaze on her as she approaches, admiring her new purchase.

She can see bruises forming beneath the shackles around the girl's wrists, evidence of her attempts to free herself from the chains suspending her from the ceiling, keeping her feet off the ground. Lena would warn her of how useless it was — she has a particular reputation among her peers for her skills with such devices — but it's so much more fun to let her futile struggle be. The girl's skin is otherwise unblemished, every smooth, perfect inch of it on display; her furred ears and tail hang limp, the tawny fur beautifully striking against her pale blond hair. Her fur and hair alike are matted with blood and dirt, and she's far too resistant to let Lena wash her up, but it doesn't matter. Once Lena has broken her in, she'll be able to do whatever she likes.

"Why, hello there," Lena coos, leaning in to brush a strand of golden hair out of her pet's face. The girl flinches back, ears twitching. "Now, now. Is that any way to greet your mistress?"

Rather than answering, the girl hisses at her, baring her fangs as if in a show of defiance. Lena laughs; the resistance has its charm, especially coming from someone so pretty. From the moment she'd seen the girl on the auction block, Lena had been taken with her. The soft skin and slim waist, the unusually ample bosom for someone of her species… smile widening, Lena reaches to take one breast in hand, laughing even louder at the instant cry of protest.

"Don't touch me there!" Even the girl's voice is pretty; high and clear, and the anger and fear tightening it can't hide those qualities. Free hand darting out to grab the girl's ear, Lena tugs sharply, eliciting a loud yowl that makes heat stir between her legs.

"Oh, darling. Do you think you can give me orders?" She twists her wrist, and the girl lets out a sobbing whimper as her ear is twisted even further, almost tugged out of shape. At the same time, Lena idly toys with the soft flesh of the girl's breast, teasing the nipple until she feels it harden beneath her fingers. She finally lets go of her pet's ear when her whimpering starts turning into sniffles, satisfaction swelling in her chest. It's so sweet, how easily they cry. "There, there." She leans down to suck the hardened nipple into her mouth, fingers squeezing and massaging the soft flesh, and despite the way her pet shivers and sobs, she knows better than to pull away this time.

Lena isn't sure if she's learning already or just distracted, but the girl doesn't try to pull away even at the first scrape of fangs. When they first sink in, her question is answered — Lena has to hold her pet in place as she thrashes and screams, even trying to kick her away, and she swears the struggle makes her blood taste even sweeter. Perhaps it's her imagination that there's a faint milky taste to it, but it does give her all kinds of lovely ideas for the future. Surely breasts like these deserve to be filled and milked.

She drinks her fill, enough to leave her pet light-headed and weak, all the better to shave away at her defences. Licking away the last drops of blood from the two new puncture wounds, Lena kisses them lightly, enjoying the way her pet is quivering. "You taste lovely," Lena mouths against her skin. Now that her pet is pliant and prone, she can start playing with her properly. Her hands trail lower down her pet's body, over the juncture of her thighs, before finally dipping between soft folds.

The low mewl she gets in response isn't entirely out of fear. Lena isn't surprised — she remembers one of the girl's selling points as being due for a heat in the very near future. It's not here yet, not today, but her body is wonderfully sensitive even now in the days leading up to it. Lena looks forward to having her fun when her pet goes into heat, but in the meantime there's still plenty of enjoyment to be had.

Her fingers pinch and pull at her pet's clit, squeezing until it's engorged and puffy, wetness starting to leak from her pussy and drip down her thighs. "Look at how honest you're being now," Lena teases, fingers dipping into her folds, feeling them tense around her. The scent of her arousal has Lena's own pussy throbbing between her legs, and she reaches an idle hand down to stroke herself as she leans closer to her pet's pussy, inhaling deeply. "Poor little thing. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

With those words, she buries her face into the wet folds, taking the swollen clit between her lips. Her pet yowls aloud, this time in pleasure — she's leaking all over Lena's fingers, so deliciously wet, and Lena doesn't hesitate to plunge them deep inside her. She sucks on the girl's clit with intent, pleased to feel it swell in her mouth. Her pet makes several half-hearted attempts to protest, but doesn't manage more than scattered whines of "no" and "wait" as Lena continues the assault on her pussy.

Soon her pet's whimpers start taking on an urgent, desperate note, her pussy clenching erratically around Lena's fingers. Her clit pulses on Lena's tongue, the last warning before she's crying out her orgasm, gushing over Lena's hand and soaking it thoroughly. It's messy and wet and utterly delightful, leaving Lena more pleased than ever as she goes on sucking on her pet's clit.

She can tell when her pet starts coming down from the orgasm, her whimpers changing in tone from aroused to pained, and she starts trying to pull away from Lena's insistent sucking. Satisfied with the proof of how sensitive she must be now, Lena's lips curve into a smile against her pussy. This time, when her fangs brush against her pet's skin, Lena feels her go dead still against her — and then she starts thrashing and begging. "No! Please! Not there! P-please, I'll do whatever you want! No, no, no…" The genuine fear colouring her pleas makes Lena sigh with pleasure, relishing in her helpless sob as the fang grazes the tip of her clit.

The shriek that she lets out when it pierces her clit, coupled with the sweet taste of blood filling her mouth, sends Lena over the edge. Her climax is the most intense she's had in a while, leaving her shivering with delight as she rubs hard at her own clit to draw it out. Her pet's screams have died down to quiet, broken little sobs which are just as delicious in their own way; giving her clit a last loving suck, Lena draws away, licking her lips.

In contrast to her ready defiance earlier, her pet's head is hanging low now. Tilting her chin up to look at her, Lena can't help but admire that pretty face streaked with tears. She truly is a lovely little pet. Lena can think of so very many things that she wants to do to her.

"All in due time," she murmurs. Smiling at the flash of fear that crosses her pet's eyes, Lena lets go, stepping back. Now that she's coming down from her high, she's aware of the stickiness between her thighs and on her hands. Sucking on her fingers idly, she wonders if she should let her pet down to clean her off — but perhaps she'll just leave her here while she gets herself cleaned up. She's sure her pet will have plenty to think about while she's gone.

Leaning in, she presses a kiss to her pet's breast, next to the puncture marks left behind by her fangs. "Behave. I'll be back soon."

Her only reply is a tiny sniffle. Laughing, Lena pats her hip, mind turning over what she should do to her pet next as she walks back to the door. Something to fill those breasts up with milk, perhaps — or should she pretty her pet up a little? Lena is sure she would look even more beautiful with some piercings… oh, there are so many choices, but she has all the time in the world. As long as she's careful, Lena is sure she can make this pet last a while.

Casting a last, longing glance over her shoulder, Lena's lips curve up into a smile as the door shuts behind her.


End file.
